


Złość natury

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, M/M, Multi, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Lucifer
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Jak zwykle: to wszystko wina Deana.Tekst na temat 43 (złość natury) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	Złość natury

Miał zamiar spędzić wieczór na kanapie, najlepiej z przytulonym do niego, mruczącym Deanem. Najwyraźniej jednak jego omega postanowił wdać się w kolejną „zażartą dyskusję” z Lucyferem.

Nawet nie próbował zrozumieć, o co tym razem im poszło, po prostu decydując się to przeczekać. Ich kłótnie wybuchały nagle, były głośne, ale kończyły się bezboleśnie, o ile tylko nikt się do nich nie wtrącał.

Oczywiście, tym razem nie mogło być pięknie i musieli napatoczyć się Sam z Castielem.

— Dean! — Sam od razu przystąpił do ataku, widząc jak jego brat kłóci się znowu z jego omegą. — Czy mógłbyś mu w końcu odpuścić?! Jest partnerem moim i Casa i nic tego nie zmieni, nieważne jak będziesz się pieklił!

Wspomniany anioł usiadł po prostu obok Ojca, decydując się nie brać udziału w konfrontacji. Chuck tylko westchnął. Od tak dawna nie miał migreny…

— Możesz się nie wtrącać?! Kłócimy się o coś zupełnie innego!

— Nieważne, o co się kłócicie! Dobrze wiem, że zacząłeś tylko z tego powodu!

— Równie dobrze — wtrącił się Castiel, dotychczas wpatrzony w zbierające się za oknem czarne chmury. — To mógł to zacząć Lucyfer. Jest tak samo uparty, co Dean.

— Właśnie! — poparł go ochoczo Dean, wymachując rękami. O okna zaczął uderzać deszcz. — To jest mendowata menda mend!

— Po czyjej ty stoisz stronie! Powinieneś być po mojej! — oburzył się Lucyfer, w końcu zabierając głos w tej „dyskusji”. Wiatr za oknem się nasilił. —A ty nie wymyślaj słów, debilu, jak nie potrafisz wymyślić nic oryginalnego, tylko zainwestuj w słownik. Mogę ci nawet pożyczyć ten Sama.

— To zawsze jest wina Deana! — nalegał Sam i Chucka szlag trafił. A pobliskie drzewo bardzo jasny i głośny grzmot. Wszyscy zamilkli i spojrzeli na Boga z uniesionymi brwiami.

— Co? — Sam pokazał na okno z oczekiwaniem na wyjaśnienia. — Że niby ja? Nah —westchnął Chuck zbywająco. — To natura. Wiecie, złość naturze szkodzi i takie tam.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
